


Musings

by Sherlocks Sparrow (Brink182)



Series: The Sheriff's Secret [2]
Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: M/M, Robin has a disturbing dream, Sheriff is still creepy, non-con (dream), some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Sherlocks%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin thinks about the Sheriff's odd behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Robin has a very disturbing dream concerning the Sheriff. The imagery is based on Disney's animated Robin Hood movie.

** Musings **

** By: Sherlock's Sparrow **

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything...

 

"What's wrong with the Sheriff?" asked Much, watching the Sheriff of Nottingham wildly flee for his castle. Robin of Loxley shrugged. He didn't know, either.

 

Around the campfire that night, the band of outlaws commonly referred to as the "Merry Men" discussed the sudden strangeness of the Sheriff. He ran away from Robin without anything to provoke it, he gave up fights easily, he sometimes seemed to be a million miles away when spoken to, and the week prior, had softly stroked Robin's face.

 

Robin wondered out loud about why the Sheriff was acting so strangely lately.

"Perhaps he-never mind."

"What is it, Will?" asked Robin, "what were you about to say?"

Will Scarlet was quiet for a few moments, before replying with, "Perhaps he's in love. Or just greatly desires someone."

"Who?" asked Little John.

Will shrugged.

"How would I know?" he asked.

"There's no sense in worrying about things we cannot possibly know the answers to," replied Maid Marian, "besides, supper is ready."

 

_In a clearing, a fox was slinking around, when a wolf suddenly came up from behind it, and attacked. The wolf and the fox chased one another around the clearing; each snarling, growling and biting the other. At long last, the wolf succeeded in killing the fox, and feasted on its flesh._

 

Robin awoke and soon forgot about the dream, not understanding it in the slightest.

 

Maid Marian took Much and Shamir with her when she left the camp, to visit Friar Tuck. Robin, Will and Little John were patrolling the forest.

 

Robin was alone when he came upon the Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin stood and watched him for a moment. He seemed to be looking for something.

"May I help you?" inquired Robin, at last, clearly startling the Sheriff.

The Sheriff spin around, his sword drawn.

"Loxley," he hissed in distaste, "I suppose you wish me to pay you for being in your precious forest?"

"Yes."

"Then we shall have to fight."

"I thought as much."

 

It didn't take long for the Sheriff to gain the upper hand. He had Robin backed up against an oak tree, with his sword at his throat. Robin noticed that the Sheriff had a strange look in his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made him extremely uneasy. The Sheriff moved closer to Robin. So close that their noses were a hair from touching. The Sheriff had just opened his mouth, when Will and Little John appeared.

"Need some help, Robin?" called Will.

 

The Sheriff turned his head over his shoulder and saw the two men. He sheathed his sword and ran.

"Are you alright, Robin?" asked Will.

"Yes, Will," said Robin.

"What happened?" asked Little John.

"We were fighting," replied Robin, his voice uncertain as he tried to figure out the Sheriff's bizarre behavior.


End file.
